


After Hours

by Pumpkinniekins (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pumpkinniekins
Summary: Fareeha is stressed after her latest mission so Angela, being the kind guardian angel she is, decides to give her some very, very special TLC.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut. If there's anything - good or bad - that catches your eye, be sure to let me know! I'd love to improve my skills.

               It had been a long day. Fareeha Amari had just returned to the base from battling in the field. One captured control point and escorted payload later, she was exhausted, with a killer headache to top it all off. She took off her suit and sat down in the most comfortable chair in the base, rubbing her temples. She could really use a soda after this. Despite having won today’s battle with minimal casualties, she felt drained, as if she had lost many good men on the battlefield. She slugged over to the fridge for a drink but something on the fridge door caught her eye.

               A note in an envelope. To her.

               _Who’d even write me a note?_ Fareeha plucked it from the magnet that had fastened it to the fridge and took it out of the envelope.

 

_“Fareeha,_

_Meet me after hours in my office; we need to talk._

_Dr. Ziegler”_

 

               Dr. Ziegler. Angela Ziegler. Mercy. Fareeha’s heart started racing at the thought of her. It couldn’t be that Dr. Ziegler was worried about her performance in the field, right? Fareeha thought highly of Angela and they spent time together quite often, not only on the battlefield but in their free time as well.

               No good had ever come from the words “we need to talk”. Fareeha didn’t like how this was going. Nevertheless, ignoring the note would probably not fix anything either so she decided to go. To the doctor’s office it was.

 

               “Come in!”

               Fareeha opened the door after the doctor called her in. “Angela, you wanted to see me?”

               Angela looked up from a stack of reports. “Ah, Fareeha. Have a seat.”

               “I’m not in trouble, am I?” Fareeha sat down in the chair across from Angela.

               “Far from it. I just wanted to check up on you. You’re looking a little pale, and I noticed you’ve lost weight. I’m a little worried. What’s bothering you?”

               Fareeha frowned. “Well, I don’t know. Nothing in particular, you know, the usual – what’s that look?”

               There was something unsettling in the doctor’s eyes, a mixture of anger and concern. “You’re very much like your mother, Fareeha. You don’t know when to relax or take a break.”

               Her words slammed Fareeha right in the gut.

               “So, what relaxes you?”

               It was something Fareeha had never really thought about. She was more pragmatic than anything, always focused on the task at hand instead of what she felt about it. “I’ve got to admit… I don’t know.”

               “Would you like to know about something that… relaxes me?”

               Fareeha didn’t know for the life of her what Angela meant, but she nodded anyway. It felt like Angela was staring straight into her soul. The doctor knew best.

               “Good! Then, follow me.”

               She didn’t know what she was expecting to be in the next room, but it sure as hell wasn’t a bed with chains dangling from the ceiling above it. “Erm… Angela?”

               “Ja?”

               “What’s that?”

               “I’d like to try something on you – if you’re comfortable with it, of course. I wouldn’t want to force you into things you don’t want.”

               It was something so foreign to her that Fareeha didn’t know how to react. “Do you mean it?” she asked the medic, a spark of excitement flashing in her dark brown eyes. She had always wanted Angela, wanted to feel her soft lips and body. Now that the time was there she was too flustered to give the response she actually wanted to give. _Yes, oh my God, yes! Please do it!_

               “I do. Say the word, Fareeha.”

               “Angela…” Fareeha took a deep breath to collect herself. “Go for it.”

               “I’m assuming you’re new at this,” the doctor went on, “so I won’t do anything advanced. If at any point in time you want to stop, say ‘stop’ and I’ll free you up, session over. If you want to go on but need a moment, you can say ‘pause’. Understood?”

               Fareeha gave a nod.

               “Then strip for me.” Angela’s voice was just as warm as always, except with a little commanding edge to it now.

               Fareeha found her own hands trailing down to the edge of her shirt, pulling it over her shoulders, her neck. Next were the leggings she had worn underneath her armor. She hesitated as her bra was next, but then undid it and dropped it on the floor.

               Angela’s eyes were fixed on her the entire time, staring in silence until Fareeha stepped out of her panties and stood there, stark naked. Then, she went on. “Lie down on the bed, arms and legs spread.

               Fareeha had to admit that she was a little nervous, but she figured that if Angela meant harm to her she would have done that a long time ago. Instead, Angela in the Valkyrie Suit had saved Pharah many times before on the battlefield, and healed even the worst of wounds with her Caduceus Staff. They knew each other. They trusted each other. Fareeha was safe in her hands. With that thought in mind, she walked over to the bed, lied down and spread her arms and legs.

               “I’ll use these—” Angela held up a set of four padded cuffs, “—so you’ll be comfortable.”

               As Fareeha lay there, watching Angela fasten the padded cuffs around her wrists and ankles and attaching those to the bed, she felt all nerves slowly ebb away. Safe. She was perfectly safe and in good hands. She continued to repeat that to herself.

               Suddenly, she felt Angela cup Fareeha’s breasts. “Do you ever check them?”

               “Check?” Fareeha echoed. “For lumps and stuff? I haven’t really made it a habit…”

               “Mein gott, you should take better care of yourself. You’re 32 now, and as you age, the chance of developing breast cancer keeps rising too. Promise me, okay? At least once a week, from now on.” After ascertaining that Fareeha really, _really_ didn’t have any odd lumps, Angela gave a teasing pinch in both of the nipples.

               Fareeha hissed at the feeling, her head turning the other way. “I wasn’t expecting this to turn into a breast exam.”

               “Neither was I but safety first!”

               “You’re cute, you know that?”

               “You’re gonna be so much cuter all blushing once I’m two fingers deep inside of you.”

               “Holy shit,” Fareeha whispered.

               Angela chuckled and opened a drawer, rummaging through it. She was clearly in search of something but Fareeha couldn’t see what. She had somewhat of a presumption, though. And indeed, Angela held up something Fareeha had seen in porn from time to time. That was definitely a vibrator.

               “This is one of my favorites,” Angela said with a smile.

               “I didn’t know you were so… into this stuff.”

               Angela sat back down next to the naked soldier. “My job is stressful, Fareeha, you know that was much as everyone. It’s difficult to unwind at times, but for me, this works so well. It’s a form of self-care, if you will.”

               Fareeha gave it some thought. Serving duty was necessary to keep the world safe in a time of war but Angela was right: their jobs were terribly difficult to deal with and took a heavy toll on the mind. She had wondered how Angela stayed sane even after seeing the most horrifying of injuries and witnessing good soldiers’ deaths on the battlefield. Yet she had always remained so loving and kind, a guardian angel for those who fell under her care.

               Angela now grabbed something else from the drawer: a bottle of lube. “Here goes,” she said as she sat back down, poured a little lube on her soft hand and carefully started rubbing Fareeha’s sensitive parts. Every now and then, she slipped a finger inside and listened to Fareeha’s exasperated moans and gasps with a smile dancing on her face. “Are you enjoying yourself, Schatz?”

               “Hm-m.” Fareeha nodded her head, a red hue washing over her face. “T-thanks.” She didn’t know how Angela did it, but for some reason she knew exactly where Fareeha’s favorite spots were, her fingers trailing over her clit and exploring her soft insides.

               “Ready?” asked the angel.

               Fareeha nodded again, rife with excitement for what was to come. For what she was to feel. She clenched her eyelids shut when the head of the buzzing vibrator touched her nether lips. She let out a moan of delight, the head of the vibrator encompassing her entire cooch and Angela entering her with her fingers for even more stimulation. Fareeha drew in sharp breaths, feeling her cheeks burn.

               “Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Angela moved her fingers faster now, in and out of Fareeha’s pussy while letting the vibrator do its job on an even higher setting.

               Fareeha writhed in her bonds, gasping a little with ever move Angela made. Finally, Fareeha felt herself rising to a high, she was about to cum, she was so close…

               And Angela stopped right there, drawing away the vibrator. “What’s the magic word?”

               “Please!” Fareeha screamed, jutting her hip forward a little in the hopes of reuniting her pussy with the toy. “Please let me cum, Angela, please!”

               “Such a fast learner.” Angela stroked Fareeha’s clit with a lone finger, keeping her perfectly on edge and under her control. “But I’m wondering how much you really want it.”

               “M-more than anything else in the world right now! Please let me… let me cum!”

               “That sounds more like it.” Angela’s fingers found her way back inside and she pushed the vibrator into Fareeha’s pussy again.

               It happened in an instant: Fareeha climaxed with a scream of pleasure, her privates throbbing slightly. She heaved a sigh as Angela took the vibrator away again. This time, she felt satisfied. Happy. At peace.

               Angela started freeing her up. “You did amazing for your first time.” She cleaned Fareeha’s cum off her hands with a disinfecting wipe and cuddled the soldier close. “How was that?”

               “Amazing,” Fareeha said, still slightly out of breath. “Thanks.”

               Angela gave Fareeha a kiss on the forehead. “You’re the most amazing and beautiful soldier I know.”

               “Says the most amazing and beautiful angel.”

               They exchanged soft kisses in delightful silence, just holding each other.

               “You know, I’m starting to see why you love this so much,” Fareeha eventually said.

               “Then, shall we do this again sometime soon?”

               “Say the word, Angela. I’ll gladly be under your care again.”


End file.
